


共に踊れ.

by kalothetic



Series: Enstars oneshots [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: And Then The Fire Nation Attacked, Graphic Description of Kisses, I have too many thoughts about what first year Koganatsu would be like, I just wanted an excuse to write about them kissing, M/M, and mentions of crushes, basically they're in love but won't admit it, headcanon heavy, just kissing, natsume is a confident gay until koga flirts back, no beta we die like whoever the fire nation attacked idk, ooo u wanna ship Koganatsu so bad ooo, so a little bit of angst, tHEYRE SO PURE, this is set in the first year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalothetic/pseuds/kalothetic
Summary: "so you've never had your first kiSS?"
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: Enstars oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	共に踊れ.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empvthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empvthy/gifts).



> This has been sitting in the drafts for a few months now but my incredible girlfriend went and wrote a Koganatsu fic and I ascended and felt inspired to actually finish this,, this is for you Kira 😤❤️

It wasn't unusual for Natsume to hang out at Koga's house, or the other way around. It ended up becoming a regular thing for them since they somehow managed to become the most unlikely duo of friends. Though neither had any complaints, the company was nice. 

Koga was really easy to mess with, and that kept Natsume entertained for hours. 

Natsume on the other hand could be very cute and clingy when away from prying eyes, and although Koga claimed it's annoying when Natsume suddenly throws himself onto his lap, he actually didn't mind it much.

Koga liked it at Natsume's house. It was very different from his own. Koga lived alone in a small apartment with his dog, meanwhile Natsume lived in a big house with his parents and his two cats. 

Koga also liked being here because of the two cats. It's no secret he loves animals, so they just made the trip over to Natsume's house worth it. Especially the black one, who reminded Koga of Natsume himself; randomly coming to lay in his lap one minute then not even responding to its own name called the other. 

And Natsume liked it at Koga's house. He didn't care that it was so different from his own, Koga being there was enough to make it worthwhile. And Leon seems to like him being there too, if the fact that he starts barking as soon as they're at the door and then pounces on Natsume licking all over his face is anything to go by. 

However, they've never had a sleepover before. 

Natsume isn't allowed to sleep over at Koga's house, forbidden by his mother, and while Koga doesn't have anything holding him back from sleeping over at Natsume's house from his own end, Natsume's mother isn't very happy about that idea either. 

However, Natsume decided to go against his mother's rules and invite Koga to sleep over since his mother had work in another city and won't be back until the weekend, and his father had a similar situation, it was now a perfect opportunity. And no one has to know. 

Koga's idea of sleepovers were that they're boring and stupid and most definitely too girly for him. He's never even heard of boys having a sleepover, but that could be because the media always markets it as girls surrounded by fluffy pillows doing each others nails and talking about crushes. Yeah, definitely not Koga's thing. (although he's certain a sleepover with Arashi would end like that, if not even worse). 

He only agreed because he was certain Natsume wouldn't decide to braid his hair. It's been fine up until now. They played video games, they played cards, they did the homework they definitely didn't procrastinate on (this was Koga's idea and Natsume complained for 15 minutes about it, until Koga gave up and did his homework for him). But somehow the topic did end up on crushes, so he figured that's a sleepover rule that can't be escaped no matter the gender. 

It started out innocent enough, a game of truth or dare. Koga laying on Natsume's bed while Natsume sat down on the carpeted floor. 

Koga picked truth, and Natsume asked him if he's ever kissed anyone. 

The answer should have been obvious, has Natsume even met Koga?! Does he look like the type to have ever kissed anyone? The boy barely has 2 friends and he's struggling keeping those afloat, when would he end up kissing someone? 

He felt somewhat embarrassed about the answer, "uh, no." 

It felt like he walked right into a trap or something, Natsume looked like he knew the answer from the start, he was grinning that cunning smile of his since the beginning of the question. But then again Koga didn't think much of that, it's practically Natsume's default expression. But the mischievous glint in his eyes and the way his smirk spread when Koga answered confirmed that he definitely did get played. 

"so you've never had your first kiSS?"

It was honestly bold for Natsume of all people to be teasing Koga over something like this. Koga knows for a fact that Natsume's never kissed anyone either. Sure, he likes to act all flirty and suave, but he's just about as lonely as Koga. His only friends are The Oddballs, and by how much respect and admiration Natsume holds for his nii-sans, Koga's sure he's never kissed any of them. And Koga was honestly tempted to call Natsume out. 

He tried his best to keep his expression neutral as he turned his head to look at where Natsume was sitting, leaning against the bed, hand under his chin. He almost regretted it because the look on Natsume's face spelled nothing but trouble and Koga could almost see a giant, neon red warning sign flashing in his vision.

"why the hell does it matter to you?"

Natsume shrugged, "no reaSON".

The way he dropped the topic so easily didn't sit right with Koga. It isn't like Natsume to not tease him for a few more hours over it, and he definitely looked like he planned to get Koga in this specific situation.

He still had a bad feeling about it, but he decided to switch the topic and ask Natsume truth or dare now.

But before he could get a word out, Natsume beat him to it.

"would you likE TO?"

Ah, yes. There it is.

Koga knew this wouldn't have ended easily, he knew Natsume was still going to mess with him about it.

... Was he really just messing with him now though? He just asked Koga if he wants to kiss him. It didn't seem like just teasing.

Koga really hated how his heart skipped a beat or two when Natsume said that, and is now hammering against his ribcage. He could tell his cheeks turned red too, because Natsume's smirk just kept getting wider. Maybe if he kissed him he'll wipe it off his face.

Wait, no. Why is he actually considering kissing Natsume?!

Well... It's not as if he hadn't thought about it before.

Really, he doesn't mean to. But sometimes when they're sitting together doing whatever, and Natsume's focusing on something, Koga finds himself staring. It's hard not to when the other boy is this pretty. Sometimes his gaze trails down to Natsume's lips and he wonders what it would feel like to kiss him.

He does not have a crush though, mind you. Great lone wolf Koga Oogami does not do crushes, especially not on the self-proclaimed fortune telling magicians.

Koga knew he was a weird kid but he kind of felt better about himself after meeting Natsume.

While his mind was telling him that rejecting Natsume would be the right thing to do, he finds some of his thoughts driven by his desire.

Natsume was patient in waiting for Koga's answer. He half expects to be denied, but he also knows Koga well enough to know he'll say yes. It's not that Natsume believes that anyone would want to kiss him, it's that he pays attention to his surroundings enough to notice just how long Koga stares at his face and how his line of sight always ends up on his lips.

Natsume's had his fair share of thoughts like that, except he's a little more subtle about it.

He thinks.

Well Koga doesn't look like he caught on, so he'll assume he was subtle.

Natsume may be a liar to everyone else, but he can't lie to himself as much as he wishes he could, because sometimes confronting his own feelings can be the scariest thing. Maybe the whole reason he even suggested that was because he wanted an excuse to kiss Koga with no consequences. He can't admit his own feelings, and he doesn't know if Koga feels the same, so this way he's getting what he wants without worrying about anything else. If Koga denies, he'll just say he was joking anyway and change the topic. He can't back out that easily out of a love confession. (well, he can, but he'd be seen as an even bigger jerk than he already is).

The wait was actually getting to Natsume and the sound of his own heart beating in his ears was becoming increasingly stressful, so he thought of maybe suggesting they do something else and simply live with the fact that he'll never be able to kiss his crush, but Koga ended up agreeing.

"... WhAT?"

"I said 'sure'?"

Does Koga look nervous because of the fact that he's about to kiss Natsume or because he doesn't want to?

"are you suRE..?"

"I mean, how bad of a kisser can you be?"

Natsume looked offended at that statement, and maybe Koga dug his own grave by now riling Natsume up to prove him wrong.

It was silent for a few seconds, before Natsume got off the floor and onto the bed. Suddenly Koga realized maybe he should have sat up, because letting Natsume be on top of him is giving Natsume way too much power, but it's a little too late for that now as Natsume's hands cupped his face.

And somehow holding eyecontact with the red haired boy like this made Koga's heart beat faster and his face flush darker. Huh, that's never happened before... A part of him hoped Natsume was feeling just as nervous, but he was better at keeping himself composed than Koga.

Koga is right about one thing, Natsume is feeling nervous indeed. So nervous he's actually considering backing out of the whole thing. He also definitely isn't better at keeping himself composed, it's just that Koga is paying attention to the wrong details.

Natsume suddenly started leaning down slowly, the strand of hair that stands out against the rest in length falling against Koga's cheek and tickling the skin. Natsume smiled down at him, a smile Koga's never seen on him before, it wasn't like his usual smug look or evil looking smirks, it was soft and genuine. Koga found the sight mesmerising. 

It took only a few more nerve-wracking seconds until he felt soft warmth against his lips, and he was sure by then Natsume could feel Koga's heart about to beat out of place with how close they are. Koga closed his eyes and let Natsume lead the kiss at first, so Koga can get a better idea of what he's supposed to be doing.

Natsume's lips moved slowly against his own. Almost hesitant, or afraid. Which is funny, that's not like Natsume at all. Maybe kissing Koga really did make him feel nervous. Somehow that made Koga feel a sense of pride.

Koga pushed back against Natsume's lips, speeding the kiss up a little. His hands reached out to grab Natsume's own hands that were cupping his face, he didn't remove them though, feeling their warmth was enough.

Maybe Natsume's mother had a point in not allowing them to sleepover. It's only their first sleepover and they're already kissing. Maybe she knew something Koga didn't, and that's why she never allowed this to happen under her supervision. This is a family full of fortune-tellers and while Koga thought it was all complete bullshit at first, with all the things Natsume makes him feel he's starting to believe magic is real and it's everywhere, surrounding Natsume. It must be, if Koga can find himself mesmerised by the sight of something as simple as Natsume tucking his hair behind his ear absent-mindedly, that's definitely the work of some spell. Koga could not have fallen that deep.

At the same time, Koga keeps Natsume grounded. Brings him back down to the reality where magic may not actually exist. Not in Koga, at least. And there's nothing Natsume could do to make himself feel like he has a better grip on their situation or how their conversations flow. Natsume was never affected by Koga's attitude, and Koga was never affected by Natsume's magic. The only things that made them feel more in control of a situation not working on the other, it led to a disastrous few encounters. Arrogance and pride and maybe even something else, like insecurity taking control of their actions.

How did it end up like this?

Did Natsume fall in love with Koga because of the fact that he could see through every mask, and every lie, and every silly magic trick he tries to hide his anxieties behind? That even when he feels like he's hiding completely behind his facade, he's actually entirely exposed in Koga's eyes?

Did Koga fall in love with Natsume because he doesn't have to pretend around him? Because even when he's pretending, it's never actually working? Because everytime Koga throws a hurtful remark or says something others would hate him for and drive them to walk away, Natsume replies with his usual unfazed smile and not care? Because he knows Koga means well on the inside.

Yet, why do they both keep pretending this isn't the truth?

So many thoughts racing through their minds somehow ended up conveyed into the kiss, turning it rough and needy, Natsume pushing down against Koga's lips with so much force it almost hurt if Koga wasn't pushing back with just as much. Maybe if they dropped their walls down for a second they'd admit that they both wanted this more than anything.

The need for oxygen tearing them apart forcefully, having got so caught up in the feeling of the others lips against their own and the troubling thoughts and realizations that came with him leading them to forget they needed a minute to breathe.

As they sat there trying to get the air back into their lungs, there was silence that settled into their atmosphere and their thoughts for a peaceful moment. Natsume's hands still on Koga's face and Koga still gripping them like a lifeline. They felt too warm there, they fit so perfectly.

This time, eye contact didn't feel as uncomfortable. Especially when they saw something different in the others gaze. Vulnerability, perhaps.

They've gone too far to keep pretending, mind as well make it till the last minute.

But they're still young, and they're still scared, and they're still foolish.

Natsume removes his hands from Koga's face and from Koga's hands. The second it took to move them away, Koga felt like Natsume was slipping through his fingers, too far out of reach again.

And he'd never seen a smirk so fake or so forced on the others face before. "so... How was that for a first kiSS?"

Koga didn't miss the crack in his voice.

"not bad, I've had better"

A pillow in his face is what he got next, which made perfect muffle for his chuckle. And when he removed it from his face, Natsume wasn't looking at him anymore, but he had a more honest smile on his face. Koga couldn't help but mirror it.

The moment ended way too soon, Natsume getting off the bed and saying he'll go down and get some more snacks. He really just wanted to get away from Koga for a minute to get his thoughts in order, if that was even possible at this point, with that hurricane spinning in his head.

But Koga didn't protest, because he needed a minute or two for himself as well.

He layed there, staring up at the ceiling.

No more lying to himself, especially not after getting a taste of what he's been going back and forth on.

Maybe by the next sleepover, it would be a good enough opportunity to confess.

Or maybe even on one of their birthdays, which are both still far from now, so it gives more time for thinking and preparing.

For now, they can both pretend it's okay and the ache for the other in their chest doesn't hurt.


End file.
